Pandora Adventure and Love
by MadHattress17
Summary: Winter Baine was living a good life in the world till her twin sister died leaving her to take over her Avatar and the adventure to come on Pandora. She goes through hardship and pain from betrayel to heartbreak but yet through it all she will survive. TsuteyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Accident

It was supposed to be some freak accident between two drunks who decided on that very day to have a race for each other's money. My sister was unfortunate enough to have been crossing the street at the time; she was killed instantly.

I remember it clearly: I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her to get home, worrying whether something had happened to her, when a loud knock sounded on the door, startling me. I bolted out of my seat not stopping to wonder why she would knock and sprinted to the door, hoping it was her and the carefree smile she always hopes were dashed,however, when I came face to face with two men in black suits, identical blank expressions on their faces.

"Are you Jaime Baine's twin sister Winter Baine and her only living relative?" the man on the right asked me coolly. "Y…yes. What happened? Is she alright? Can you tell me where she is?" I asked them, my voice frantic and hoarse. "We are very sorry, Miss Baine, but your sister was hit by a drunk driver as she was crossing the road" the man on the left said with a hint of sadness and comfort in his voice.

My mind shut down as my worst nightmare came true. My eyes quickly filled with tears, I numbly turned around and asked them to come in, escorting them to the kitchen table. I plopped down into the same chair I had earlier occupied, waiting for her, as the two men explained to me how the whole incident was a freak accident**, **as well as the fact that my sister...had been on the cusp of finishing her schooling so that she could go to the planet Pandora_._ I remembered her telling me about it when she had come home for Christmas. She was almost over with her studies and was excited togo to the planet and talk to natives there. My eyes filled with even more tears because the last words I had told her was to grow up and study for something real to get a good job. She was angry with me, saying that studying to go to Pandora was what she really wanted while I had wasted away my time 'helping' keep people safe in the war, losing my left leg to a landmine made of shrapnel and irony_. _She had angrily stomped up to her room, yelling at me telling me to never speak to her again, coming back down with her bags; she jumped into her car, speeding off, leaving me to bemoan our lost friendship.

I only returned to reality when one of the men laid their hand on my shoulder and again explained how as identical twins, my sister and I shared the same blood or DNA or both said that our situation was rare but invaluable; it afforded me the chance to take Jaime's place, if I so wished. If I refused, then her place would forever remain empty_._"No… I will take the job she was meant to do, to show her I'm sorry; besides, it will be a new start for me, seeing how I've been doing a whole lot of nothing since the war," I stated calmly, looking them in the eyes.

They both observed me closely before advising that I get my stuff ready quickly. They would wait in their car and escort me and one other person to a ship at the launch bay. When I finished packing and explaining the news to the land lady, I put my things in the trunk and hopped in the car, right beside the other passenger.

"Hello my name is Winter Baine; what's yours?" I asked, calmly extending my hand to the man.

"My name is Jake Sully. It's nice to meet you, Winter. Same thing happen to you too?" he asked nonchalantly as we shook hands.

I hesitated, the pain ricocheting through my brain like bullets. It was pointless to ignore Jaime's death, however, and I steeled myself and replied with a surprisingly strong voice. "Yeah… My sister was killed in a freak accident ...by a drunk."My next question was silent, but I knew Jake understood "What about you?" "My brother…..shot down by a man after the paper in his pocket." I could practically taste his disgust at such pointlessness. It seemed his brother's death was as pointless as my sister's. "...I'm sorry about your sister," he added, obviously pained."

"I don't think I'll ever really get over it, but I think I can cope. And I'll always remember her. ...I'm sorry about your brother, Jake." We had come full circle.

"Yeah. How about we watch out for each other while on Pandora? That way, we know we are both okay and show our siblings that we will be fine?" he asked me nicely; I agreed.

I turned back towards the window and sighed sadly. I blamed myself for her death. But maybe if I went to Pandora I could atone for it. Only one thought went through my head. I may have lost my dear sister, but I had in turn gained a friend whom I would grow to love like a brother, as he would love me like a sister.

Jake tapped my shoulder and pointed out his window at the huge ship that was in dock. I must have looked stupid with my mouth open wide, because Jake laughed and told me to close my mouth or I'd catch a both got out of the car, Jake got into his wheelchair, and we followedthe men in the black suits. On the ship, we stored our bags in our assigned lockers and attendants directed us toward our pods where they prepared us for cryogenic freezing**. **The doctor helping me gave me a bright smile. He told me that I would be okay but would be in a deep sleep for six years, and then left as my pod was pulled into its chamber. The last thoughts in my head before my consciousness went on an extended vacationconsisted of what-if scenarios where I kept my mouth shut and my sister knew I loved and supported her...

I own nothing from the movie. I only own my characters Winter Baine and Jaime Baine.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I am sorry everyone for the long delay in not having the next chapters up for my two fan fictions on here. My computers hard drive was hooked up wrong and so it crashed, whipping everything off. :( It will take one to two weeks for my computer to be fixed, so until then I hope all of you will be patient and wait for me to update my stories. Until then I will try my hardest to update…

MadHattress17


End file.
